unsettling presence
by star-fire1181
Summary: my OCs willow and Barbie are sucked into the Poke'mon world by a unknown force,what is watching them at every turn and what the heck is with the ghost arm?.


_Unsettling presence _

Me: hey im back and writing again! This time it's a mix of my OC's and poke' Mon, yes I still love the show and game; there is nothing wrong with that!

Willow: yes there is…

Me: quiet you…anyway, since my comp decided to be moronic, I have to start from the beginning and hopefully this stupid thing saves it this time…here we go!

Willow/Barbie: SHE OWNS NOTHING BUT US!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pink bunny creature sat in the middle of the floor of the small one bedroom apartment that she and her room mate had rented.

She had been working on a project that not even her partner knew about. "Just one more…and I will have it!"

she smirked and raised a hammer above her head then slammed it down but before it hit, a scream echoed through the home, making her raise her gaze from the contraption just in time to see her best friend, violet ann. willow, a young purple mechian rabbit, fly past her with a frying pan stuck to her chest.

She had been cooking earlier, some kind of strange mechian or alien food, she wasn't sure which and wasn't really ready to find out. With a small sigh the small bunny hopped outside their room to see where her friend had went, leaving the now sparking machine behind on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time she caught up, the mechian was slamming into a wall, leaving a huge dent in the wall.

She grabbed her golden amour and released a low growl, trying not to lose her temper. Willow was still a runt, only at the age of 14 while she was much older, about in her 20s, she attempted to help her learn about the human world, but so far that hadn't gone so well.

Gently she tapped the shaken rabbit's shoulder and hissed.

"Willow- San, do you mind not making our landlord more pissed off at us than he already is?" the mechian shook her head then grinned sheepishly at her older partner.

"I was trying to cook grackle zoots…I didn't know they exploded when hot…gomen Barbie- sempai" Barbie groaned again and grabbed the bridge of her nose then gasped, twirling back towards the kitchen. "Oh no…"

She glared back at the still grinning willow.

"You caught something on fire again, didn't you?" The purple rabbit gripped the wall and popped herself out of the wall and landed to the ground, shaking off her coat, scattering colored pieces to the floor. "Okay, so I couldn't read the instructions on the box…and well…" she flexed a paw and looked away, making Barbie suspect something was wrong. "I thought you said you could read English" the bunny glared at her companion, stomping her foot as if she were the youngster's mother.

"I never said I can _read _English. I said I can _understand_ English" she growled, speaking to Barbie as if she were a runt.

The older animal let out a groan, throwing her arms in the air. "Oy! Now I know why your team left you, you're so useless!"

As soon as she said this, Barbie had soon wish she hadn't for when she gazed at Willow, her forest green eyes were teary, a look of hurt on her face, which was usual for the young mechian. "Willow- San…I-"before she could continue the young mechian let out a sob and darted past Barbie and into their room.

"Oh what have I done…" the pink bunny hopped after her.

"wait come back…" she peeked inside the room to find the purple rabbit curled into a small hole that was specially dug up for her, sense her species loved to be in dirt like a normal earth rabbit would.

Barbie carefully crept into the room, trying to slow her hopping down as to not to alert her or upset her more.

This didn't seem to work as willow looked back at her friend, tears still filling her eyes. "W…what do you want?" she whined, dunking her head between her paws.

Barbie didn't answer and hopped past the still sparkling device, not knowing that it was malfunctioning as she approached the crying mechian.

When she was a few lengths away from her the other the machine suddenly started to whir and shake, gathering energy as a small portal opened up in front of the two.

Barbie gasped as she watched her creation come to life. "It works!"

Even the crying willow seemed to forget her sorrows and watched the thing twist and spark dangerously.

"Barbie- Sempai…what…did you make that?" she questioned her as she got up and inched her way to her side. The golden plated bunny nodded, still speechless and in shock. As both watched the machine a sudden wind picked up, knocking everything in their bed room all over the house and started to pull the two inside it, neither knowing what was happening to them.

Willow was the first to snap out of it as her friend flew past her and towards the portal. "BARBIE-SEMPAI!"

She yelped and dove forward, grabbing onto the pink bunny's leg and pulling backwards. This didn't last, however as a clear as a ghost hand shot forward, grabbed Willow's head, and pulled her and Barbie into the portal.

As soon as they were inside the machine died down, sparking lifelessly, shooting pieces of metal in different directions of the room.

Me: whew! That was shorter than the last one…but hey I can't remember what happened in the last one I wrote im sorry if it's boring, but hey ya got to start somewhere right?

Willow: I hate you…

Me: I love you too VI…any who, review!


End file.
